Raven
| tribes = | place = Second Runner-Up (3/20) | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 28 | exiled = 1 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 24/24 | challenges2 = 0 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 3 }} Raven is the second runner-up of . She later competed on . Raven was extremely inactive in , but was protected by Franco as he saw her inactivity as an extra vote. After the merge, she became somewhat more active, though was still seen as Franco's goat. She managed to reach the Final Tribal Council where she only gained one vote to win, and finished as the second-runner-up. In , Raven was inactive yet again, though had no protection, resulting in her elimination at the first Tribal Council of the season. Profile Survivor Jordan Raven began on Chenboy as an extremely inactive player. Luckily, Franco protected her from being targeted on the early Chenboy as well as the merged Chenboy. She became more active after the merge though but mostly just following Franco and Jordan's lead. They formed a final 3 and dominated the entire merge. During the surprise double tribal council, she was targeted by Aras but Franco was able to deflect the target. At the final 5, Franco played his exile idol on her. In the end, the jury only saw her as an inactive proponent in Franco's game and she only earned one vote. Voting History In Who I Say Goes, Franco used an Exile Idol on Raven, granting her immunity from Chenboy's Tribal Council. All-Stars Raven was asked to return for the series' fifth season, . She was placed on the Washington tribe, but had no contestants from her season on her new tribe. As a result, this, combined with her overall inactivity, led to her not meshing well with her tribe. Washington ended up coming in last place in the first challenge, sending them to Tribal Council. Despite voting for TJ, the tribe unanimously sent Raven packing as the first all-star eliminated. Voting History Trivia * Raven and Jordan are the second castaways to be granted immunity without winning a challenge. This is because they skipped the Tribal Council during the cycle they were at Exile Island. They would be followed by Vinny in , Sarah in , and Loopy in . * Raven is the first female castaway to reach the Final Tribal Council. * Raven is one of three contestants to receive at least one jury vote and finish as the second runner-up. The others are Bison in Renaissance and Stukov in . * Raven is the only female contestant to be the second runner-up. * Both times Raven competed, she started on a green tribe. * Raven is the first castaway to be voted out as a Returning Player. * Raven, Jupiter, SRV, Boom, Brody, Garin, and Panda are the only returning contestants to be affiliated with two tribes. ** Of the three, Raven is the only one to reach the merge in at least one of the seasons they competed in. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Jordan Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Chenboy Tribe Category:Washington Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:24th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: All-Stars